The Dragon of Lightning
by Sonata Raye
Summary: Meet Yoru Kazetani, a girl who has been at the temple longer than even Omi! With the element of lightning by her side, her speed is beyond compare. She values friendship more than anything else, and with her new friends by her side, she's unstoppable.


**The Dragon of Lightning: Chapter One**

**Sonata: Hi guys! I just loooovveeee this show and decided to write a fanfiction for it!**

**Kimiko: Wait, am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Sonata: No.**

**Raimundo: What about me?**

**Sonata: No.**

**Clay: How about me?  
**

**Sonata: No.**

**Dojo: Me?**

**Sonata: Yes.**

**Omi: Me?**

**Sonata: Yes.**

**Omi: Yes! For once, the dust will be left on my friends!**

**Everyone: …**

**Yoru: I think he means: Left in the dust…**

**Everyone: Oh…**

**Raimundo: Wait! Who's this chick!?**

**Disclaimer: This will be my only time saying this… I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. All rights go to Christy Hui.**

**Sonata: Let's begin the story!**

**Raimundo: Wait! You didn't answ-**

* * *

I ran through the agility training course and jumped from alligator to alligator. I did a flip in mid-air and landed safely on my feet. Master Fung was standing just a yard away with a rope and life preserver in hand for if I fell in the water. I bowed to my master and he approached me.

"Yoru, you shouldn't push yourself to do this course. If you fell in the water, it would be fatal." I nodded in understanding.

"I understand master Fung… It's just that I want to overcome my fear." I bowed my head in shame.

"It's all right. But you really shouldn't attempt this course. You are only five years old after all." He put on some rubber gloves and patted my head.

"I understand." I was about to say more, but we were interrupted by the sound of someone crying. Me and master Fung ran towards the source of the noise and found a small, yellow baby wrapped in a blanket with the name "Omi" pinned on it, was lying on the bottom step leading to the temple. I was about to go down and pick up the poor child when I was stopped by my master.

"No, you might harm the child. Allow me." Master Fung went and picked up the baby. He gently rocked it back and forth. The child stopped crying and started playing with my master's beard.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I said to him as he came up the stairs.

"It's alright, Yoru, you heart was in the right place. Now, no more apologies, that's all I've heard coming out of your mouth today." He smiled at me and I nodded happily this time.

"Master, what shall we do about the child?" I asked him as we entered the temple.

"We shall have to raise him. I believe he is one of the five dragons that are foretold to come here." My master informed me as we approached a small room.

"So he's like me? Which element is he?" I asked eagerly

"We won't know until he's old enough to walk or speak." Fung told me and then opened the door. It was a storeroom full of different furniture. Master Fung walked around and gestured to me to come closer. I obliged and walked over to him.

"Yoru, I need you to climb to the top of this pile of furniture and get the crib at the top." He instructed me while pointing to the top of a _very _unstable-looking pile of furniture. I began pondering how to get up there, then something went off in my head. My jaw dropped and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Master Fung, you don't mean…" he interrupted me by simply nodding his head. I nodded mine and meditated… I breathed in… I breathed out… I opened my eyes and focused on drawing out my chi… I focused it into my legs, but I didn't let it come out. I let it stay in my legs. I breathed in once more and ran to the top with the speed of light. I hastily grabbed the remarkably light crib and dashed down. It took me only one second to do it all. Master Fung nodded at me and I knew this was a test… and I passed.

"Thank you, Yoru. Now, would you please carry the crib to one of the empty rooms?" I nodded and we went to one of the spare rooms.

It's been three years since Omi came to the temple. When he first came, we estimated that he was already a year old, so he is around four years old now. I must say that he's a little sad about us not knowing anything about his parents… I regret knowing who my parents are though… The reason's not important! Anyway… I'm eight years old now, and I am slowly improving in the martial art style: Taekwondo. Omi seems to have taken an interest in kung fu. A few days ago, he tried copying one of the monks who was practicing it in the garden. He fell flat on his rear. He was rather mad, so he went over to one of the fountains to cool down… He tried once more to copy the monk, but he fell in and yelled… "WATER!" He was probably about to yell at the water, when instead, it hoisted him up and placed him on the grass. It was then, that we found out that he is the dragon of water. Master fung immediately began training him in how to control his element. I began to avoid Omi, for fear of getting wet. He practiced his element everyday, wherever he went. I'm fine when it's only a _little_ water, but a _lot_ is a completely different matter. He carried a bucket of water wherever he went and it was a bit difficult trying to find hallways that weren't flooded. After a few weeks of Omi's attempts at controlling his element, I decided to go out to the garden to meditate. I found a gingko tree and sat under it and meditated… All was peaceful… until…

"TORNADO STRIKE, WATER!" Omi shouted the name for his newest move, and a huge thing of water came at me, then all was black…

* * *

(Switching to normal POV)

Master Fung ran outside, for he heard someone yelling for help. He came upon the gingko tree and found that the one yelling, was Omi. He looked to the foot of the gingko tree and saw Yoru lying at the foot of it. She seemed unconscious. He looked closer and saw that she was sopping wet. He ran to Omi and looked at him sternly.

"Omi, what happened?" Master Fung asked the young monk

"I got her wet with water when I used 'Tornado Strike'… Is she okay?" Omi asked worriedly

"Omi, you must never get Yoru wet; at least, not soaked." Master Fung pulled on rubber gloves and picked up Yoru.

"Why can't she get soaked?" Omi asked with a tear coming out of his eye

"Because she is the dragon of lightning and electricity; if she gets wet, the electricity inside her exits her body and shocks the water on her, thus harming her." Omi looked a little confused.

"Point is, _never _get Yoru wet. And don't worry Omi, she'll be fine. She just needs to dry off. It's different if she plunges into an ocean." Master Fung then carried Yoru to the infirmary.

* * *

(Switching back to Yoru's POV)

I yawned and sat up. I looked around the room and out the window, it was dark. _I'm in the infirmary…_ I began to wonder why I was there and remembered what had happened earlier. I twitched a little. _I guess the effects didn't completely wear off._ I sighed and hopped off my cot. I began to walk to the door, but I was stopped by my master's voice.

"I wouldn't go through there if I were you." Master Fung informed me.

"Is it flooded?" I ask him

"No, it's Chase Young." I gasped.

"Master, how's the weather outside?" I asked suddenly.

"It's rather clear tonight… Yoru, I know what you're thinking, don't even think about taking him on." I opened the door anyway and dashed out of the room despite hearing my master's protests. I turned a corner and I saw in front of me, a teen with long, black hair and golden snake-like eyes. I felt the urge to scream, but instead, I got into a ready position. He laughed at me and smirked.

"Do you honestly think that you, a mere eight-or-so year old could fight me?" he asked me and began circling me. I began to get angry, but I controlled myself.

"Maybe I'm not what I seem." I retorted

"How so?" He asked from behind me and put his chin on my small shoulder.

"You asked for it." I did a cartwheel and jumped away from him. I drew out my element and ran at him with lightning speed and let some electricity flow out of my right leg and kicked him. At least, I tried to. He was barely faster than me and jumped out of the way. He came behind me and kicked me into the wall. I tried to get up, but to no avail. I used too much of my element. Chase snickered.

"I must say that you did indeed exceed my expectations…" he began as he put his foot on my torso. "… but not that much." He changed into something I have never seen before; something lethal and scary-looking. He was about to maul me, but master Fung stopped him. He jumped and side-kicked Chase away from me.

"Leave now, Chase Young!" my master demanded. Chase changed back to his human form and shrugged. He then exited the temple. Master Fung looked at me sternly.

"Yoru, I told you to stay in the infirmary." He scolded me

"I'm sorry master…" my head hung in shame.

"Go to your room… now." I nodded my head and bowed to my master and left the room.

* * *

That night, I snuck out of my room after lights-out and went to the agility course. I ran without my element throughout the course. I ran atop the bamboo, leaped down, jumped from alligator to alligator with my feet just brushing the water's surface, I landed on safe ground and kept running. About an hour later, clouds began to gather. I smirked. I began to take deep breaths and exhaling them… I focused on the clouds above and drew my element from the clouds. I felt re-energized and this time, I ran the course using my element. It took me a mere three seconds. I felt great and I kept at it all night, trying to beat my new record of three seconds…

After three straight hours of agility training, the clouds moved on. I was sad to part from my element. I sighed and went back to my room. Right when I reached my futon, I plopped down on it and immediately fell asleep. Separation from my element makes me more fatigued.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the morning gong. I stretched and got up. I skipped breakfast as I normally did, and went out to the training grounds. I saw Omi practicing again and this time, he had more control. I was impressed at how much he improved. I saw master Fung observing Omi, then he turned towards a monk and began discussing something with him. The other monk nodded and left. Master Fung saw me and began to walk towards me.

"Yoru, I need to discuss something with you." I gulped and nodded. We walked to the vault/ meditation room in silence. He sat down on the floor and nodded to me, I sat down across from him.

"Yoru, I know you went out to practice last night. I also believe you should be punished for trying to take on Chase Young on your own…" I nodded sadly.

"You are also very isolated from your element… So I decided to install electronic lights and a station for you to recharge." My face lit up, but I immediately reverted back.

"Your punishment will be scrubbing all the toilets on your own for a week, and not being able to use the charger until a week after it's been installed." I nodded.

"That is all." I nodded and got up and left the room.

* * *

Some years passed, and I advanced in my element, thanks to the charger (which looks like a miniature generator). I am now sixteen and Omi is twelve. We have received news that the other elemental dragons have been found and are coming to our temple in two days. Omi is rather excited and it's for a rather egotistical reason… Having people to teach… I am tempted to smack my forehead every time he brings it up. I resist though. My chores haven't changed much at all, I just have to cook meals every now and then and go into town to buy groceries. I rather like grocery shopping… The reason is that I get to leave the temple… Not much has changed over the years… The only thing that's really changed is my appearance. I have the same shocking purple eyes and jet-black hair, the only thing that's changed is that I have to keep my hair short. I have to keep it short because it conducts static electricity, and sometimes it shocked some people (literally), and of course, I'm taller now. I'm starting to believe that Omi will not grow past 137 cm (54 inches)… poor fellow.

"YOOORRRRUUUUU!" well, it seems that the new dragons in training have arrived. I wonder what will happen during my life here at the temple?

* * *

**Sonata: So, Rai, did that answer your question?**

**Raimundo: Yes.**

**Kimiko: I can't believe you didn't put us in the chapter!**

**Sonata: Technically, I did. I _mentioned _you guys.**

**Clay: That loop-hole was worse than my first lasso.**

**Sonata: ... I don't get it. Anyway... please review!**


End file.
